It's a New Day (1)
It's a New Day (1) is the first half of the two-part series premiere episode of the Canadian teen drama television series, Degrassi: The Other Generation. Plot Synopsis Main Plot Best friends Sonja and Cathie are about to go into Grade 8, so as a result Sonja decides to change her appearance to "look more mature." Sub Plot Nicki tells her younger stepbrother to not hang around her anymore during school to have a better image and become the next school council president. Extended Overview Trivia= *This is series premiere of Degrassi: The Other Generation. *This is the season one episode that features the most absences. *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Sonja, appearing for the first time. *This is the first episode to take place during Summer Vacation. The second was School's Out!, which also aired in Season 1. *Some characters had a different personality in the episode due to it being the pilot. *Alumni from Degrassi: The Next Generation appeared in the show, however some blatant relationships were reversed, including some story-line changes. *This episode has the highest amount of co-starring stars credited in the series, some whom were invited just for cameos. This is due to the creators wanting to explore the possibilities of giving unsuccessful auditions potential new roles, as well as a way to increase the ratings. |-| Series Continuity= Degrassi: The Next Generation alumni *J.T. Yorke is now alive, and the events inverted to Toby Isaac's death in Rock This Town. Toby walked out the house to try to find his fling Nora but then walked into the Lakehurst gang, being stabbed to death by Drake Lempkey. For a long time, J.T. felt guilty for his death saying that because he bailed on the Lakehurst fight "they" killed Toby but Liberty helped demolish his guilt. Toby is mentioned by J.T., who says he wishes he could be here today in the reunion. *Spinner and Emma are no longer married, and they split two months after their marriage and divorced one year later citing differences. *Emma is now married to Sean Cameron, who came back to Toronto years after her split with Spinner. When she went shopping with Manny, she by coincidence bumped into Sean, who then talked and then got back together. Years later, they married and now Sean admitted to Emma that "with the help of a few friends" he was able find her. *Spinner is now married to Paige, who comforted Spinner when they divorced as no one knew about their split. Their friendship later turned into a friends-with-benefits relationship, and they then finally started dating after realizing that their months-long fling was more than just that. Though they have been dating for many years, they were never engaged due to Spinner's experience with Emma. Spinner finally proposes to Paige in the school reunion after asking some friends what to do, who said he should do it there as it was the first time they met. *After Toby died, J.T. broke up with Mia telling her that he couldn't "do this" with her anymore, due to the guilt of Toby's death and also his still-existent feelings for Liberty. However, Liberty helped him get through his guilt and the two eventually kissed but she claimed it was a moment-thing and they did not talk for awhile but eventually reconciled as friends. J.T. eventually reconciled with Mia and they were steady for a steady year, but in the summer break they grew apart and mutually broke up. By prom, he and Liberty eventually went to the dance together as friends and did not lose contact after graduation. When Liberty was hospitalized during an accident while in college, J.T. visited her and could no longer admit they were just friends for him, and said he still loved her; though Liberty was i a relationship with Damien Hayes. Eventually, the two broke up and J.T. comforted her after this telling her she deserves better leading to Liberty kissing him. The two remained close friends for awhile, and finally started dating months later. Years later, J.T. proposed to Liberty, who said yes, then marrying months later. The two now have a child named Toby Yorke, named after their deceased friend. *Manny and Jay, the only couple which "lasted" in the original Degrassi, broke their engagement after Jay caught Manny cheating on him, though she said it was a spur of the moment. Eventually, Jay forgave her and said he did many things he regret but said they should never keep secrets with each other. Manny re-proposed to Jay weeks later, saying that she took him for granted and would never do that to "someone special like him" again. They wed one year later, which was initially delayed due to disagreements with wedding plans however they finally came into mutual agreements and wed. Character Revelations *This episode marks the first appearance of Sonja Hernandez, Cathie Roberson and others. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered by credits) * as Sonja Hernandez * as Cathie Roberson * as Nicki Henderson * as Principal Fitzgerald Supporting Cast * as Amelia Brooks * as Gina Wilson * as Ms. Turner Alumni * as Emma Nelson-Cameron * as Manny Santos-Hogart * as Spinner Mason * as Paige Michalchuk * as J.T. Yorke * as Liberty Yorke Co-Starring * as Vanessa Cross * as Gilbert "Gil" Jones * as Bethie Jones * as background extra * as background extra * as background extra * as background extra Absences * as Chris Stewart |-| Quotes= *Sonja: "Read it again, Cathie." (Cathie Roberson's first line) Cathie: "Again? I've read it six times." (Cathie Roberson's first line) |-|